Junhyung's love story
by bubbblepop
Summary: Junhyung yang sudah bosan dikejar-kejar yeoja meminta Dongwoon untuk berpura-pura menjadi namjachingunya, agar para yeoja yang mengejarnya mengira ia telah menjadi seorang gay dan menjauhinya
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Junhyung, Dongwoon, Yosoon (Yoseob), Hyunseung, Kikwang, Doojoon

Rated: T

CHAPTER 1

~Author pov~

Seorang namja berambut curly berlari-lari kecil menuju ke kelasnya, menghindari para yeoja yang mengerumuninya sejak turun dari mobil. Ia memang namja paling populer di Cube Senior High School. Namja itu pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia termasuk seorang playboy yang suka gonta ganti yeojachingu, walau begitu masih saja banyak yeoja yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

Sesampainya di kelas namja tersebut langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku kedua dari belakang, ia mengambil tempat duduk di tengah kedua sahabatnya, Kikwang dan Doojoon yang telah terlebih dahulu berada disitu.

"Huft… capek juga dikejar-kejar yeoja terus, aku ingin seperti kalian, bebas," keluhnya sembari menatap kedua sahabatnya yang tidak setampan dirinya. "Susah jadi orang ganteng."

Kikwang yang berada di sebelah kirinya terlihat cemberut. "Aku juga ganteng, cuma aku gak sekaya dirimu, jadi tidak banyak yeoja yang mengejarku. Coba lihat, tubuhku jauh lebih keren dari tubuhmu." Ia memamerkan otot bisepnya.

"Biasanya kan kau menikmatinya," ucap Doojoon yang duduk di samping kanan namja tersebut.

"Tapi aku sudah bosan dengan yeoja-yeoja itu, mereka sama semua, M-E-M-B-O-S-A-N-K-A-N," jawabnya dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

KRINGG!

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, murid-murid yang lain masuk memenuhi kelas disusul dengan wali kelas mereka, menghentikan obrolan ketiga namja kece tadi.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat pertama tiga sekawan tadi memilih duduk di pinggir lapangan basket ketimbang di kantin, mereka menikmati jus buah di tangan masing-masing sambil menonton beberapa namja yang sedang bermain basket.

"Junhyung oppa!" teriak seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang tengah berlari kecil menuju ke namja berambut curly yang ternyata bernama Junhyung itu. Ia menyerahkan sebatang cokelat kesukaan Junhyung. "Ini cokelat favorit oppa, terimalah, hmm… ya sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku, ya, mau ya?"

Junhyung membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ya sudah kalau oppa masih marah, aku taroh disini ya, hubungi aku kalau oppa sudah bisa memaafkanku," ucapnya sambil meletakkan cokelat tadi di bangku, tepat di samping pantat Junhyung, kemudian pergi.

Ia adalah Hyuna, mantan yeojachingu Junhyung yang terakhir, yang diputuskannya karena tidak membalas dengan cepat smsnya. Memutuskan seorang yeoja hanya karena hal seperti itu? Ya, karena itu hanya alasan Junhyung saja, sebenarnya ia sudah bosan dengan yeoja itu.

"Kau tidak mau, hyung? Buat aku saja ya?" tanya Kikwang sambil mengambil cokelat dari Hyuna itu dan menunjukkannya pada Junhyung.

Junhyung mengangguk. Kikwang segera menguliti dan membaginya dengan Doojoon.

"Kikwangie, Doojoonie, kasih ide dong, gimana caranya biar gak ada lagi yeoja yang mendekatiku, menyatakan cinta padaku, dan menggangguku siang malam dengan segala sms gombal mereka," ucap Junhyung kepada kedua sahabatnya yang masih sibuk mengunyah cokelat pemberian Hyuna tadi.

"Pura-pura jadi gay saja, yeoja-yeoja itu pasti langsung menjauh," jawab Doojoon ngasal, namun mendapat tanggapan baik dari Junhyung.

"Ide bagus tuh, perlu dipraktekkan. Tapi sama siapa? Sama kamu?"

Doojoon buru-buru menggeleng. "Eh, serius? Boleh sih dicoba, tapi jangan sama aku dong, aku kan masih normal, Kikwang aja sana!" Doojoon mendorong tubuh Kikwang ke arah Junhyung yang langsung menghindar membuat Kikwang hampir terjatuh.

"Jangan aku dong, cari namja lain lah," tolak Kikwang. "Percuma aja kalau sama aku atau Doojoon, kita kan memang selalu bersama, jadi yeoja-yeoja itu bakalan gak bakal tau kalau kita lagi pura-pura jadi gay."

Junhyung mentap Kikwang. "Tumben pinter."

"Eh, aku kan memang selalu pinter, gak cuma pinter, aku juga jenius," ucapnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Junhyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lapangan dan sekitarnya, matanya tertarik kepada seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan atletis yang sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang yeoja kyeopta di sudut lapangan. Ia berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya tanpa berpamitan untuk menemui namja tersebut. Ia langsung meraih pergelangan tangan namja tersebut dan menyeretnya menuju ke koridor gudang sepi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lapangan, meninggalkan seorang yeoja kyeopta yang masih kebingungan ditempat duduknya.

"Dongwonnie, kau harus membantuku," ucap Junhyung tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu, rupanya mereka sudah saling kenal.

"Ne, hyung. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Pura-puralah menjadi namjachinguku," jawab Junhyung to the point.

Namja bernama Dongwoon tersebut langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar jawaban Junhyung. "Tapi, hyung…"

Junhyung meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir namja tersebut, membuatnya berhenti berbicara. "Kau berada disini karena kebaikan hati appa dan ummaku, tanpa appa dan ummaku kau tidak akan bisa bersekolah disini," ucapnya dengan wajah serius, "jadi kau tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya, atau aku akan meminta appa dan umma berhenti menyekolahkanmu?" ancamnya kini, memaksa Dongwoon melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Ya, Dongwoon memang bersekolah disini, di sekolah yang sama dengan Junhyung karena dibiayai oleh orang tua Junhyung. Kalau tidak begitu ia tidak mungkin bisa berada disini karena appanya hanya sopir pribadi keluarga Junhyung, sedangkan ummanya sudah lama meninggal.

"Nanti, jam istirahat kedua aku akan menyatakan cinta padamu dan memintamu menjadi namjachinguku, jadi tunggu aku nanti di kantin, meja tengah," ucap Junhyung sebelum meninggalkan namja tampan yang masih mematung tersebut.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan apa yang telah direncakanan, pada jam istirahat kedua Dongwoon dan seorang yeoja cantik di sampingnya telah duduk di bangku tengah kantin sekolah menanti Junhyung yang akan menyatakan cinta padanya, dan harus diterima demi masa depannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kenapa kita harus menunggu Junhyung oppa disini?" tanya yeoja kyeopta di samping Dongwoon.

"Nanti kan kau akan tau sendiri," jawab Dongwoon yang masih terlihat gelisah.

Tak lama kemudian saat kantin telah dipenuhi murid-murid yang kelaparan Junhyung dan dua orang sahabatnya dengan diikuti puluhan yeoja muncul dan berjalan mendekati Dongwoon.

Dongwoon mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja, jantungnya berdegup kencang, _"ini akan menjadi kejadian paling memalukan di dalam hidupku," _batinnya, tapi mau tidak mau, semalu apapun ia harus tetap menjalaninya dan hanya bisa berharap semoga Junhyung berubah pikiran.

Tapi Junhyung sama sekali tidak berubah pikiran, ia masih tetap pada rencananya semula, ia semakin mendekat ke meja Dongwoon, kemudian berlutut dihadapan namja tersebut dan menggenggam kedua tangan kekar Dongwoon.

"Dongwoonnie, neol saranghae, maukah mulai saat ini, mulai detik ini kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

Ucapan Junhyung tadi sontak membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget, kecuali Dongwoon, Kikwang, dan Doojoon tentunya.

"Nado saranghae, hyung. Aku mau menjadi namjachingumu," jawab Dongwoon dengan sangat terpaksa.

Yeoja kyeopta di sampingnya melotot kaget kemudian segera bangkit, menyingkirkan tangan Junhyung dari tangan Dongwoon. "Tapi Dongwoon itu namjachinguku, kau tidak boleh merebutnya dariku begitu saja," ucapnya tak terima.

"Mianhae, Yosoonnie, tapi mulai sekarang Dongwoon milikku," ucap Junhyung sambil menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya dan menggandeng Dongwoon pergi, meninggalkan kantin yang masih dipenuhi dengan yeoja-yeoja yang masih kebingungan dan tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya baru saja.

Yosoon, yeojachingu Dongwoon, menatap Kikwang dan Doojoon dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepalanya, meminta penjelasan dari kedua namja tersebut, tapi Kikwang dan Doojoon malah meninggalkannya, mengikuti Junhyung dan Dongwoon yang telah berjalan mendahului mereka.

**TBC**

Review please….

Gomawo… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

~Author pov~

Yosoon, yeoja kyeopta yang namjachingunya direbut oleh seorang namja bernama Yong Junhyung, kini mulai merasa kesepian, biasanya ia berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama namjachingunya, tapi sekarang ia harus berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendirian. Di sekolah pun Dongwoon selalu berduaan dengan Junhyung, atau kadang ber-empat dengan Kikwang dan Doojoon juga, membuat Yosoon jadi selalu sendiri. Memang Dongwoon masih sering menghubunginya baik lewat sms maupun telepon, tapi Dongwoon tidak pernah membicarakan tentang Junhyung sekalipun Yosoon menanyakannya Dongwoon selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan atau bahkan mengakhirinya.

Saat ini Yosoon sedang duduk sendirian di dalam kelasnya, belum ada murid lain yang datang karena sekarang baru jam tujuh kurang sepuluh menit sedangkan jam pelajaran dimulai pukul setengah delapan.

Seorang namja cantik berambut merah menghampiri Yosoon yang masih saja melamun. Ia di samping kiri Yosoon.

"Ada apa cantik? Kenapa murung begitu? Masih saja memikirkan Dongwoon, namjachingumu yang diambil Junhyung, namja yang ngakunya paling cool satu sekolah itu?"

Yosoon melirik tidak suka kearahnya. "Cantik, cantik, kau itu yang cantik!"

Namja tersebut mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku kan tampan bukan cantik, kau itu yang cantik. Sudah, jangan dipikirkan Dongwoon, putuskan saja dia dan jadilah yeojachinguku, aku berjanji akan menjadi namjachingu yang baik untukmu. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, menjagamu, dan membahagiakanmu. Lima tahun lagi, aku akan menikahimu dan membawamu honey moon ke kutub utara agar kau bisa melihat penguin," ucapnya lebay membuat Yosoon semakin merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

"Jangan mimpi!" ucap Yosoon ketus.

"Untuk apa kau mempertahankan Dongwoon yang sudah jelas jelas mengkhianatimu, mending kalau selingkuhnya di belakang, ini selingkuhnya aja terang-terangan gitu, di depan mata kepalamu sendiri. Dengan namja pula, masih masuk akal kalau sama yeoja yang lebih cantik darimu, walaupun tidak ada yeoja yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikanmu," kata namja cantik tersebut penuh emosi. Tangan kanannya merangkul pundak Yosoon sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya.

Yosoon terlihat berpikir sejenak. _"Benar juga sih kata Hyunseung," _batinnya, sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Hyunseung-ah, berpura-puralah menjadi namjachingu baruku, hanya BERPURA-PURA," katanya dengan memastikan namja bernama Hyunseung itu mendengar kata 'BERPURA-PURA' yang ia ucapkan dengan penuh penekanan. "Hanya untuk mengetes apakah Dongwoon masih mencintaiku atau tidak."

Hyunseung mengangguk setuju. Sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibir manisnya. "Tapi kalau Dongwoon ternyata tidak menghiraukan kita, yang berarti ia memang sudah move on ke Junhyung, kau harus BENAR-BENAR menjadi yeojachinguku."

Yosoon mempoutkan bibirnya. "Andue…. Kita cuma pura-pura, tidak akan pernah menjadi pasangan nyata."

Hyunseung melepaskan rangkulannya pada pundak Yosoon. "Berilah aku kesempatan Yosoonnie, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu. Apa sih lebihnya Dongwoon dibanding diriku ini. Aku ini tampan, tinggi, bersuara emas, bertubuh ideal, jago dance, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung," ucapnya menyombongkan dirinya sendiri.

Yosoon hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu Hyunseung memang sudah menaruh hati pada Yosoon dan selalu mengejarnya, tapi Yosoon lebih memilih Dongwoon ketimbang dirinya. Namun begitu Hyunseung tidak pernah menyerah begitu saja, setiap kali ada kesempatan ia selalu berusaha mendekati Yosoon untuk merebut hatinya.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Dongwoon seperti benar-benar menjadi kekasih Junhyung, kemanapun mereka selalu bersama. Berangkat sekolah bersama, pulang sekolah bersama, saat jam istirahat juga selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan saat pergantian jam pelajaran atau jam kosong Junhyung seringkali mengunjungi kelas Dongwoon untuk sekedar memastikan 'namjcahingu'nya itu masih hidup. Dan rencana Junhyung sukses, tak ada lagi yeoja-yeoja yang mengejarnya karena yoeja-yeoja itu malah berubah menjadi Jun-Woon shipper sekarang, rupanya mereka rela kalau pujaan hatinya menjadi milik Dongwoon .

Secara tak sadar kedua namja tampan tersebut mulai menikmatinya. Dongwoon yang semula melakukanya dengan penuh keterpaksaan kini mulai merasa senang, bahkan saat jika jam istirahat Junhyung tidak menjemput Dongwoon ke kelasnya namja itu menunggu-nunggu, sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan yeojachingu yang masih selalu memikirkannya siang dan malam, Yosoon.

Sama halnya seperti hari hari sebelumnya, Junhyung dan Dongwoon kini sedang berada di taman sekolah menikmati sepiring kentang goring yang mereka makan bersama, sepiring berdua nih ceritanya, bukan karena Junhyung pelit tapi karena mereka memang ingin selalu terlihat mesra didepan semua orang.

Seorang yeoja kyeopta dan seorang namja cantik lewat di depan mereka dengan bergandengan tangan, ya mereka adalah Yosoon dan Hyunseung yang sedang mencoba untuk memanas-manasi hati Dongwoon yang ternyata sama sekali tidak panas – rupanya ia sudah lupa kalau Yosoon masih berstatus sebagai yeojachingunya – ia malah menyuapkan sebuah kentang goring ke mulut Junhyung disampingnya membuat wajah yeoja kyeopta yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pasangan abnormal itu menjadi merah menahan amarah.

_"Dongwoon benar-benar sudah tidak lurus kah sekarang? Ia benar-benar berpacaran dengan Junhyung oppa? Ia tak mencintaiku lagi? Tapi kenapa ia juga tak memutuskan hubungan kami?" _tanya Yosoon dalam hati, tak terasa air mata menetes membasahi pipinya.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

~Yosoon pov~

Dongwoon tidak tampak cemburu melihatku terus berduaan dengan Hyunseung, membuatku semakin bingung ada apa dengan Dongwoon, 'apa benar ia sudah tidak normal?' pertanyaan itu terus menghantuiku.

"Yosoonnie, ngalamunin apa sih? Dongwoon lagi? Sudahlah, move on saja, ngapain sih nungguin si Dongwoon yang sudah berubah jadi gay begitu. Ini aku disini masih normal, sudahlah, jadi yeojachinguku saja," ucap Hyunseung sambil mengaduk-aduk jus alpukat di hadapannya.

Aku mengubah posisi dudukku menjadi sedikit lebih tegap. "Hmmm… Tidak semudah itu, Hyungseungie."

Hyunseung mengangguk. "Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi milikku, Yosoonnie," ucapnya optimis.

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Junhyung mengambil dua kaleng soda dari dalam lemari es mini dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Dongwoon yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Gomawo, hyung," ucapnya kemudian membuka kaleng itu lalu meneguknya.

"Bagaimana? Kau bahagia menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Junhyung sambil melemparkan kaleng kosong di tangannya ke tempat sampah yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Dongwoon terdiam.

Junhyung tersenyum sambil terus memandang tembok di hadapan mereka. Perlahan ia meraih tangan kiri Dongwoon dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tau kau menikmatinya," ucapnya lalu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, "Aku juga yang awalnya merasa aneh dengan hubungan pura-pura ini sekarang sudah mulai terbiasa, bahkan bisa dibilang aku mulai menikmatinya. Berpacaran denganmu lebih menyenangkan daripada dengan yeoja-yeoja itu."

Dongwoon menoleh ke arah Junhyung yang masih saja menatap tembok. "Hyung…, tapi aku masih berstatus namjachingunya Yosoon, dan Yosoon masih yeojachinguku."

Junhyung mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Tapi kau bisa memilih, antara aku atau Yosoon."

"Hyung…"

"Waeyo?"

"…"

"Aku tidak memaksamu, kalau kau masih mencintai Yosoon tidak masalah aku tetap berhubungan dengannya, tapi kau juga harus tetap menjalankan peranmu sebagai namjachinguku."

Dongwoon menunduk memandang lantai di bawahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Junhyung melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Dongwoon, ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dengan telapak kaki masih menempel di lantai. Kemudian ia menarik tubuh Dongwoon untuk ikut berbaring di sampingnya, menjadikan lengan kanannya sebagai bantal untuk kepala Dongwoon.

.

.

.

_Sebulan kemudian…_

~Dongwoon pov~

Sejak kemarin Junhyung dan kedua orang tuanya pergi untuk menikmati akhir pekan mereka di Jepang dan baru akan kembali besok pagi. Aku tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, kini aku sedang berkencan dengan Yosoon, akhirnya setelah sekian lama kami dapat berkencan kembali. Karena selama ini aku selalu harus berduaan dengan Junhyung kemana-mana, tidak hanya di sekolah seperti perjanjian awal tapi sampai di rumah pun aku harus selalu bersamanya, benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan gay. Aku memang sejak dulu tinggal di rumah Junhyung karena appaku yang bekerja untuk keluarganya, tapi sebelumnya aku dan Junhyung tidak sedekat ini, bahkan sebelumnya ia enggan berbicara denganku. Appaku, dan kedua orang tuanya pun kaget dengan kedekatan kami belakangan ini, namun kami tetap merahasiakan hubungan pura-pura kami. Biasanya Junhyung hanya menjawab "tidak ada salahnya kan kami bersahabat, lagipula usia kami kan hanya berbeda dua tahun" saat orang tuanya menanyakan tentang kedekatan kami. Sepertinya mereka juga tidak keberatan aku dekat dengan Junhyung, mereka hanya heran saja.

Kini aku sedang menanti Yosoon di sebuah gang kecil di dekat pasar, dekat rumah Yosoon juga. Tak lama kemudian yeoja kyeopta yang kunanti-nantikan muncul dengan mengenakan mini dress berwarna pink dan flat shoes pink bermotif hellokitty dengan sebuah pita di bagian atasnya.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu lama," ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya, agak canggung rasanya, ya mungkin karena kami sudah lama tidak berkencan.

"Gwenchanayo," ucapku sambil menggandeng tangannya dan mulai berjalan entah kemana. Kami memang tidak memiliki tujuan, yang penting jalan berdua.

Yosoon tersenyum manis kepadaku, tapi tak semanis dulu, entah mengapa rasanya berbeda.

"Akhirnya kau mengajakku berkencan, aku kira kau sudah melupakanku," ucapnya memecah keheningan yang meliputi kami selama beberapa menit ini.

"Mian, aku baru bisa sekarang, kemarin-kemarin aku selalu sibuk."

"Sibuk berkencan dengan Junhyung oppa?"

"Ani…"

"Gojimal!"

"Yosoonnie, aku bisa jelaskan…." Tiba-tiba aku merasakan mual saat mencium bau masakan yang berasal dari sebuah restoran yang baru saja kami lewati, padahal biasanya aku menyukai bau masakan itu. Rasa mual ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan, aku merasa perlu ke kamar mandi sekarang. Aku membungkam mulut dengan tanganku lalu berlari menuju ke wc umum yang untungnya berada tak jauh dari tempat kami.

"Dongwoonnie…" panggi Yosoon.

Aku mengeluarkan semua isi perutku sampai rasa mual itu hilang, aku merasa sedikit pusing juga. Ah, kenapa aku harus sakit disaat sedang berkencan dengan Yosoon.

Saat aku keluar dari wc Yosoon telah menunggu di luar sambil membawakanku segelas air putih.

"Gomawo," aku menerima sodoran gelas air putih yang disodorkannya, namun aku hanya bisa meminum beberapa teguk saja, minum air putih pun rasanya sedikit mual.

"Pulanglah saja kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, jangan dipaksakan," kata Yosoon.

Aku buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku sudah merasa enakan kok, tidak apa-apa," jawabku sambil menggandeng kembali tangan Yosoon, aku tidak mau kencan ini gagal.

.

.

.

_Dua bulan kemudian…_

~Still Dongwoon pov~

Junhyung sudah menyelesaikan ujian nasional, ujian sekolah, dan ujian prakteknya, jadi ia tidak perlu sering-sering datang ke sekolah lagi sampai tanggal pengumuman kelulusan dan hari perpisahan. Karena itu maka aku sudah dibebas tugaskannya, walaupun aku merasa sangat senang, tapi disisi lain aku merindukan sosok Junhyung sebagai 'namjachinguku', di rumahpun ia kembali berubah seperti semula, ia tak lagi memintaku menemaninya main game, tak mengajakku makan bersama, bahkan sekedar ngobrol pun tidak. Ia kembali sibuk bermain bersama Kikwang dan Doojoon. Semua kembali seperti semua, dan aku merindukan masa-masa dimana aku menjadi namjachingu Junhyung. Bukan karena aku bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengan mobil mewah, tidak perlu berjalan kaki dibawah sinar matahari seperti siang ini ataupun karena aku bisa makan makanan enak tapi karena aku benar-benar merindukan Junhyung, tatapannya, senyumnya, sentuhannya, belaiannya, bahkan ciumannya. Berciuman dengan Junhyung? Ya, kami memang pernah melakukannya, tidak di depan umum untuk membuat yeoja-yeoja penggemar Junhyung jijik tapi di dalam kamarnya, saat hanya ada kami berdua di dalam kamar, dan hanya ciuman? Tidak, ia bahkan melakukan lebih dari itu, tapi aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, aku menganggapnya hanya sebuah mimpi buruk yang tidak ingin kuulang lagi. Huft… di satu sisi aku ingin kembali menjadi kekasihnya, tapi di sisi lain aku bahagia bisa lepas darinya dan kembali ke Yosoon.

Aku sudah sampai di depan rumah, rumah Junhyung tepatnya, aku segera membuka pintu gerbang dan masuk ke dalam dan kembali menutup pintu gerbang besar ini. Aku langsung menuju ke kamarku – kamar yang kutempati bersama appa – di bagian belakang rumah. Kubuka pintu lemari dan kuambil selembar kaos berwarna biru muda. Satu persatu kulepas kancing baju seragamku, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada bayangan diriku di cermin. Apa yang aneh? Tubuhku. Tapi bagian mana? Aku masih mencoba mencermatinya sambil mencari bagian mana yang aneh. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukannya, perutku! Perutku membuncit, tidak terlalu besar, tapi seperti membentuk bulatan di tengah. Kenapa? Aku sendiri juga tidak tau mengapa, bukankah seharusnya aku semakin kurus karena setelah berhenti menjadi namjachingu Junhyung aku tidak bisa banyak makan. Tapi kenapa perutku membuncit?

Atau jangan-jangan aku… hamil?

_"Dongwoon-ah! Jangan pikir yang macam-macam, kau ini namja, mana mungkin hamil."_ Segera kutepis pikiran aneh ini dari dalam otakku.

"Mungkin hanya karena aku jarang berolah raga akhir-akhir ini,"kataku menenangkan diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

_Satu bulan kemudian…_

Perutku semakin membesar, setiap pagi aku selalu mengalami mual-mual bahkan sampai muntah, pusing, dan kelelahan yang berlebihan padahal aku tidak banyak beraktivitas. Menurut apa yang aku dapat dari internet, ini adalah tanda-tanda kehamilan, tapi aku kan namja, aku tidak mungkin hamil.

Sampai saat ini aku belum menceritakan ini kepada siapapun (kecuali pada readers). Appa sering menanyai kenapa aku muntah-muntah di pagi hari dan banyak tidur akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku kelelahan saja karena banyak kegiatan di sekolah, padahal sama sekali tidak. Walaupun aku tau aku ini namja, tapi aku masih sedikit percaya kalau aku sedang mengalami morning sickness seperti yang biasa dialami yeoja yang tengah hamil muda, apalagi sebelumnya aku memang pernah tidur dengan Junhyung.

Aigoo, kalau aku benar hamil berarti appa dari aegya yang berada di dalam perutku ini adalah Junhyung. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Junhyung kalau aku mengandung anaknya begitu saja, mana mungkin dia percaya padaku. Eotteokhae?

Aku buru-buru menyambar jaketku dan berlari keluar melalui pintu belakang agar appa tidak mengetahui kepergianku, aku harus segera memastikan dan menyelesaikan ini semua.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

~Author pov~

Dongwoon sudah memastikan kehamilannya dengan sebuah alat bernama testpack dan sesuai dugaan, hasilnya adalah positif. Sudah seminggu ini Dongwoon mencoba menggugurkan kandungannya dengan berbagai cara, mulai dari makan buah nanas, minum obat terlambat datang bulan, massage perut, hingga panjat tebing sudah dicobanya, namun semuanya sia-sia, kandungannya baik-baik saja.

Sampai saat ini hanya Dongwoo, Tuhan, author, dan readers saja yang tau kalau Dongwoon telah mengandung. Ia bahkan belum memberitahukan kehamilannya kepada appa dari aegya yang ada di dalam perutnya.

Dongwoon duduk memeluk kedua kakinya di sudut kamar sambil menangis, ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuang aegyanya. Ia seorang namja, dan tak mungkin ia mengatakan kepada appa dan yeojachingunya kalau dirinya sedang mengandung. Selama ini Dongwoon selalu memakai jaket yang cukup tebal untuk menutupi perutnya yang semakin membuncit, tapi jaket itu tidak akan bisa jadi tameng untuk selamanya kan, saat perutnya sudah semakin membesar jaket itu tidak akan lagi cukup.

.

.

.

~Junhyung pov~

Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak melihat Dongwoon, ya mungin akunya yang sibuk menghabiskan waktu liburan panjangku dengan Kikwang dan Doojoon. Oh ya, aku punya yeojachingu baru, Sungsook namanya, wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya tinggi semampai, dan senyumannya sungguh menarik hati. Sebenarnya ia adalah anak rekan bisnis appa yang dijodohkan denganku, kebetulan sekali kami saling tertarik, jadi perjodohan ini berjalan lancar. Sudah sebulan ini kami berpacaran, orang tua kami juga telah merencanakan pernikahan dalam waktu dekat ini.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di ruang keluarga, menonton Music Bank bersama Sungsook, yeojachinguku yang paling cantik sepanjang sejarah perjalanan cintaku.

"Oppa, sekarang comeback stage-nya BtoB," serunya sambil menarik-narik lenganku saat BtoB, boygroup favoritnya muncul di layar TV.

"Ne…," jawabku malas-malasan.

"Wuiihhh, Sungjae oppa ganteng banget," mulailah ia memuji-muji idolanya itu.

"Gantengan juga Junhyung oppa," balasku.

Sungsook mempoutkan bibirnya sambil terus memandang ke layar TV tanpa berkedip.

Kulihat sekilas Dongwoon lewat di balik jendela, mungkin ia baru pulang, sudahlah kenapa aku malah memperhatikannya, lebih baik memperhatikan yeojachinguku yang cantik ini.

.

.

.

~Dongwoon pov~

Pagi ini aku kembali datang ke sekolah dengan mengenakan sebuah jaket tebal dan berjalan agak membungkuk untuk menutupi perut buncitku.

"Dongwoonnie!" teriak Yosoon girang begitu melihatku memasuki gedung sekolah, ia segera menghampiriku.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sepertinya ada yang berubah pada dirimu," ucapnya sambil berjalan di sampingku. Kemudian ia berdiri di hadapanku, menghalangi jalanku sembari memperhatikanku, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Eh, Yosoonnie, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas biologi?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, tentu saja aku tak mau Yosoon mengetahui kehamilanku, walaupun pada akhirnya ia pasti akan tau, tapi untuk saat ini aku belum siap.

"Sudah, kau belum ya? Mau menyalin tugasku?"

Aku mengangguk pasti, ya akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan perut buncitku sampai-sampai aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

"Kajja!" Yosoon menarik tanganku menaiki tangga menuju kelas kami yang berada di lantai dua.

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Yong.

"Appa," panggilnya.

Mr. Yong appa Junhyung mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang sedang dibacanya ke Junhyung.

"Ehm…, appa, bisakah pernikahanku dengan Sungsook dipercepat?"

Mr. Yong menjawab,"Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi, dua minggu itu bukan waktu yang lama kok, kamu sudah tidak sabar ya?"

Junhyung hanya tersenyum kecil, ia memang sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menikah dengan yeoja pujaan hatinya itu.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat pertama, seperti biasa Dongwoon dan Yosoon membeli makanan dan minuman di kantin lalu memakannya di sudut lapangan basket.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Tidak nafsu makan lagi? Atau sedang diet?" tanya Yosoon karena sedari tadi Dongwoon hanya memegangi mangkuk berisi ramyun di tangannya, tidak memakannya sedikitpun.

Dongwoon menggeleng, kemudian ia meletakkan mangkuk itu di bangku dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku ke toilet sebentar ya," pamitnya lalu berjalan menuju ke toilet yang terletak di samping kanan lapangan.

Yosoon mengangguk.

_"Ada apa dengan Dongwoon? Belakangan ini ia berubah total, semenjak berpura-pura menjadi namjachingunya Junhyung oppa, ia berubah banyak,"_ batin Yosoon.

Tak lama kemudian ia melihat Dongwoon kembali, namun saat sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, Siwan seorang namja yang tengah bermain basket tidak sengaja melemparkan bola basketnya mengenai perut Dongwoon sehingga namja yang tengah mengandung itupun terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

~Author pov~

Yosoon, Siwan, dan Jongup songsaengnim – guru mereka – duduk dengan gelisah di depan ruang UGD, berharap dokter segera keluar dan memberikan kabar baik tentang Dongwoon yang masih menjalani pemeriksaan di dalam. Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang namja dengan jas putih yang mereka ketahui sebagai dokter yang menangani Dongwoon keluar dari ruangan itu, Yosoon, Siwan, dan Jongup segera mengerumuni dokter tersebut.

"Dokter, bagaimana kondisi Dongwoon?"

"Apa kalian keluarganya?" tanya dokter itu.

"Ehm, saya songsaengnimnya, dan mereka adalah temannya," jawab Jongup sambil menunjuk Yosoon dan Siwan.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan keluarganya?"

Seorang namja berlari kecil mendekati mereka. "Saya appa-nya Son Dongwoon."

"Kalau begitu mari ikut ke ruangan saya," ucap sang dokter sambil mengajak appa Dongwoon menuju ke ruangannya yang tak jauh dari situ.

Tanpa banyak basa basi sang dokter segera menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih dengan logo dan nama rumah sakit tersebut kepada appa Dongwoon yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Mr. Son, appa dongwoon segera membuka amplop tersebut.

"Apa ini, dok?" tanyanya saat mendapati sebuah surat dan selembar kertas foto – mirip kertas polaroid photo – berwarna hitam putih dengan gambar tak jelas.

"Seperti yang tertulis, putra anda, Son Dongwoon positif hamil empat bulan, putra anda salah satu dari seribu namja yang memiliki kesempatan mengandung seperti yeoja, selamat," ucap dokter itu membuat Mr. Son terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. "Ia tdi sempat pingsan karena perutnya terbentuk sebuah bola, tapi untunglah janjinnya kuat sehingga tidak mengalami sesuatu yang buruk, begitupun dengan Son Dongwoon-ssi sendiri."

.

.

.

"Dongwoon-ah, katakan siapa yang mengahamilimu dan bagaimana namja sepertimu bisa hamil?!" Mr. Son tak dapat lagi menahan amarah kepada anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

Karena itulah Yosoon tidak ikut kembali ke sekolah bersama Siwan dan Jongup songsaengnim melainkan ikut Dongwoon dan appanya pulang, ia takut Mr. Son akan melukai Dongwoon, walaupun ia sangat kaget, bingung sebenarnya marah mengetahui Dongwoon sedang mengandung namun ia tetap mencintai Dongwoon dan tidak mau namjachingunya itu terluka.

Dongwoon hanya terduduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya. Yosoon duduk di sampingnya sambil membelai punggung Dongwoon, menenangkannya.

"Katakan siapa appa dari aegya di dalam perutmu itu!" bentak Mr. Son, namun Dongwoon tetap terdiam.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Dongwoon, Mr. Son akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar.

Dongwoon menangis, air matanya terus saja menetes membasahi pipinya. Yosoon menyeka air mata namjachingunya dengan selembar tisu.

"Dongwoonnie, katakan padaku siapa appa dari aegyamu itu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Dongwoon terus saja menangis, baru kali ini Yosoon melihatnya menangis, membuat yeoja kyeopta itu ikut menangis juga akhirnya.

Dongwoon memeluk Yosoon dan menangis di bahu yeojachingunya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, lebih baik aku menggugurkan kandunganku saja."

Yosoon mendorong pelan tubuh Dongwoon, membuat namja itu melepaskan pelukannya, Yosoon menatap Dongwoon tajam, "andwae, kau harus mempertahankannya, ia juga berhak hidup. Kita bisa membersarkannya bersama. Kita akan membesarkannya seperti orang tua pada umumnya. Aku akan menjadi ummanya dan kau akan menjadi appanya."

Dongwoon tampak berpikir sejenak. Namun kemudian ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau melibatkanmu ke dalam masalahku ini. Kau masih mudah, kau memiliki masa depan yang cerah, aku tidak mau merusaknya."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku mencintaimu, Dongwonnie, aku mau menikah denganmu."

Dongwoon kembali menggeleng dan menangis di pelukan Yosoon.

Yosoon memeluk erat namjachingunya, caramelnya ikut menteskan air mata dan membasahi punggung Dongwoon. "Kalau kau tidak mau melibatkanku, katakan siapa appanya, biarlah ia yang bertanggung jawab atas aegya yang ada di dalam perutmu sekarang."

Namja itu terus saja menangis tanpa henti.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, biarkan aku menebak. Junhyung oppa kan?" tebak Yosoon tepat sasaran, membuat Dongwoon berhenti menangis selama beberapa detik, kemudian kembali menangis.

"Benar kan?" tanya Yosoon.

Dongwoon melepaskan pelukannya dan berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia mengangguk. "Tapi…, aku tidak mungkin memberitahu siapapun kalau Junhyung appa dari aegyaku ini, aku tidak ingin appa kehilangan pekerjaan dan kami diusir dari sini, apalagi Junhyung hyung akan menikah dua minggu lagi."

Yosoon mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia kembali memeluk namjachingunya. Keduanya menangis.

.

.

.

~Junhyung pov~

"JUNHYUNG-AH!" teriak appa mengagetkanku yang sedang sibuk membaca buku di kamarku.

Aku menutup buku di tanganku dan keluar dari kamar, melongok ke ruang keluarga dari koridor kamar.

"Kemari Junhyung-ah!"

Aku menurutinya, dengan malas aku turun menghampiri appa yang terlihat sangat marah dengan sebuah amplop putih di tangannya. Appa melemparkan amplop itu ke wajahku saat aku sudah berada di dekatnya. Aku yang kaget segera mengambil dan membuka isinya.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku kaget, aku tidak tau banyak, tapi yang aku tau ini adalah foto hasil usg kehamilan, tapi siapa yang hamil, Sungsook? Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengannya. Betapa kagetnya diriku ketika membaca nama yang tercantum di kanan atas. 손동운/Son Dongwoon.

"Dongwoon hamil? Bagaimana mungkin? Hahaha…" aku tertawa mendengar lelucon ini, mana bisa seorang namja hamil. Ya aku memang sering membaca fanfic tentang m-preg, tapi itu kan hanya di fanfic, mana mungkin bisa terjadi di dunia nyata?

"Jangan tertawa Junhyung-ah!"

Aku terdiam mendengar bentakan appa. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Dongwoon benar-benar hamil? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Bukankah Yosoon yeojachingunya? Eh, tunggu, aku kan pernah menjadi namjachingunya, walaupun cuma pura-pura, tapi kami pernah benar-benar melakukannya. Aigoo… eotteokhae?

Aku mulai panik, namun aku berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan raut wajahku agar tidak berubah. Kulemparkan amplop, surat, dan foto hasil usg itu ke meja.

"Kau yang menghamilinya kan? Sekarang pertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu, Junghyung-ah!"

Apa-apaan appa ini? Menyuruhku menikahi Dongwoon? Yang benar saja.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau sudah berani melakukannya kau harus berani menanggung akibatnya." Appa mendekatiku. "Pernikahanmu dengan Sungsook dua minggu lagi, appa akan mengganti mempelai perempuannya…"

"Mengganti Sungsook dengan Dongwoon?" tebakku sambil berusaha tertawa kemudian segera berbalik dan berlari memasuki kamarku, aku mengunci kamar dari dalam, tak ingin seseorangpun menemuiku saat ini.

Aku harus segera mencari cara untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Kenapa Dongwoon harus mengandung saat pernikahanku dengan Sungsook sudah didepan mata, dan kenapa ia harus mengatakannya kepada appa? Kenapa ia tidak langsung berbicara padaku, kalau ia berbicara padaku aku kan bisa memberinya uang untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan sebagai uang tutup mulut. Memangnya ia ingin benar-benar menikah denganku?

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. Kenapa aku tidak melarikan diri dengan Sungsook saja?

**TBC**

Aaahh,, bingung ni endingnya mau gimana

minta pendapatnya dong, chingu...

ditunggu review'nya ya...

gomawo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

~Junhyung pov~

Aku mengemas beberapa potong pakaian dan sedikit bahan makanan untuk bekal melarikan diri, aku memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah ransel yang sudah siap kubawa. Rencananya malam ini aku akan melarikan diri melalui jendela kamarku, aku juga sudah menelpon Sungsook memintanya untuk bersiap, tapi tentu saja aku tidak memberi taunya kalau kami akan melarikan diri sementara waktu, aku hanya mengatakan akan mengajaknya berkencan ke luar kota dan tentunya aku sudah mewanti-wantinya agar tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada orang tua kami.

Aku melongok ke luar kamar, sebagian besar lampu sudah padam menandakan penguhi rumah sudah tertidur atau setidaknya masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Segera kututup pintu kamar dan kukunci dari dalam. Aku mengambil ranselku dan melemparkannya keluar melalui jendela kamar yang sudah terbuka, setelah itu aku mulai mengeluarkan kaki kiriku berpijak pada ranting pohon mangga (di Korea ada pohon mangga gak sih?) yang tumbuh besar tepat di sebelah jendela kamarku, kemudian kedua tanganku berpegangan pada ranting diatasnya, setelah itu barulah aku pelan-pelan menuruni pohon besar ini. Yak! Sekarang aku sudah berada di luar rumah, ya pohon ini tumbuh di pekarangan kosong di sebelah rumahku, jadi otomatis aku sudah berada di luar rumah, segera kusambar ranselku kemudian menuju ke mobil yang kebetulan tadi siang aku parkir di ujung jalan. Namun begitu sampai disana aku terlonjak kaget, mobilku tidak ada, yang ada justru appa yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Mau kemana kau, Junhyung-ah? Mau melarikan diri?"

Aku jadi salah tingkah. Rasanya ingin segera lari seperti Infinite yang melarikan diri dari managernya di Sesame Player tapi tidak bisa, appa telah menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku secara paksa untuk kembali ke rumah.

Huft… Gagal…

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu belakangan ini aku dikurung di dalam kamar, kamarku digembok dari luar, jendela kamarku juga diblok dengan kayu, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana sekarang, makan pun diantar ke dalam kamar tiga kali sehari. Appa benar-benar keterlaluan, kenapa sih appa dan umma malah membela Dongwoon, menyuruhku bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Dongwoon dan membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Sungsook begitu saja, dan menjadikan Dongwoon sebagai ganti mempelai perempuan. Dongwoon akan menjadi mempelai perempuan paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah, bagaimana tidak, ia bahkan bukan perempuan.

Satu hal lagi, Dongwoon sama sekali tidak pernah menampakan diri di hadapanku, jadi tidak bisa mengancam atau sebagainya yang membuat pernikahan kami gagal.

Kenapa justru disaat aku menemukan yeoja yang bisa merebut hatiku, yang aku rasa cocok untuk menjadi cinta terakhirku malah semuanya harus berakhir berantakan gara-gara seorang namja yang mengaku sedang mengandung aegyaku, mana ada namja hamil, aku pun masih tidak percaya. Tapi entah mengapa appa dan umma mempercayai Dongwoon seratus persen.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Kenapa mengetuk pintu? Bukankah aku tidak bisa membuka pintu dari dalam?

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan umma yang tersenyum sambil membawa sebuah tas karton berwarna merah di tangannya. Umma melangkah masuk mendekatiku yang masih saja duduk bermalas-malasan diatas ranjang.

"Junhyung-ah, kau lupa, hari ini adalah hari pernikahanmu, cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan ini." Umma menyodorkan tas karton merah itu kepadaku dan berbalik hendak meninggalkanku lagi. "Segera turun setelah selesai," tambahnya sebelum menutup pintu kembali tanpa menguncinya.

Apa dosaku sampai harus benar-benar menikah dengan seorang namja, seperti sudah tidak ada yeoja yang mau denganku saja. Apalagi membayangkan tubuh atletis Dongwoon dibalut dengan gaun pengantin, sungguh mengerikan, aku yakin itu akan menjadi pemandangan paling buruk yang pernah kulihat. Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya tibalah saat yang paling tidak aku inginkan dalam hidup ini, pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku ingin mati saja rasanya daripada harus menikah dengan Dongwoon yang notabene adalah seorang namja sama sepertiku. Mimpiku akan naik ke pelaminan dengan Sungsook, yeoja yang kucintai sejak pandangan pertama hancur sudah. Dan kini mimpi buruk itu benar-benar jadi kenyataan. Mimpi menikah dengan Dongwoon lebih buruk daripada mimpi digigit puluhan vampire bagiku.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam mobil pengantin bersama Dongwoon, aku menatap ke luar jendela, sama sekali tidak berminat memandang calon 'istri'ku yang sangat mengerikan mengenakan wedding dress itu, kenapa harus pakai dress sih, dia kan namja, untung saja dressnya panjang dan berlengan.

Dongwoon juga tidak mencoba mengajakku berbicara. Ia sibuk dengan bunga pengantin di tangannya.

Mobil berhenti ketika kami telah sampai di depan gereja yang telah dihias dengan meriah dan dipenuhi karangan bunga ucapan selamat.

Eh, apa itu tulisan di karangan bunga yang berada di ujung sana? SELAMAT & BERBAHAGIA. Siapa yang berbahagia? Harusnya tulisannya TURUT BERDUKA CITA!

Seseorang membukakkan pintu mobil dan mempersilakan kami untuk turun. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Dongwoon di karpet merah yang membawa kami memasuki gedung gereja. Kulirik Kikwang dan Doojoon yang duduk di bangku deretan kedua dari depan menahan tawa melihat aku dan Dongwoon berjalan beriringan sebagai sepasang calon pengantin. Kami berjalan sampai ke depan mimbar tanpa bergandengan tangan seperti pasangan pengantin pada umumnya.

Aku berharap Yosoon, Sungsook, atau siapapun itu menerobos masuk dan membawa lari salah satu dari kami seperti di film-film yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi, semuanya berjalan lancar hingga ke sesi janji pernikahan yang paling ingin kulewati ini.

"Yong Junhyung-ssi bersediakah kau menerima Son Dongwoon-ssi sebagai istri anda. Dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, senang maupun susah sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?"

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak _"TIDAK!" _ tapi appa sudah mengancamku tadi sebelum datang kesini, kalau sampai aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk appa akan mengurungku dalam kamar selama lebih dari dua tahun, dua minggu saja di dalam kamar sudah membuatku hampir gila, bagaimana kalau dua tahun, aku bisa benar-benar gila, membuatku mau tidak mau menjawab, "Saya bersedia."

Kini giliran Dongwoon, aku sangat berharap ia berubah pikiran dan menjawab tidak bersedia.

"Son Dongwoon-ssi, bersediakah kau menerima Yong Junhyung-ssi sebagai suami anda. Dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, senang maupun susah sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?"

Kulirik Dongwoon yang berada di samping kananku. Ia menjawab sambil menundu, "saya bersedia." Kulihat raut kesedihan di wajahnya, rupanya ia juga terpaksa menikah denganku. Aku menurunkan pandanganku ke perut buncitnya, rupanya ia benar-benar hamil, atau hanya menggunakan bantal untuk membuat perutnya buncit, atau jangan-jangan ia cacingan? Pikiran yang aneh-aneh ini tidak mau pergi dari otakku.

"Ya sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri, mempelai pria silakan mencium mempelai wanita."

Suatu yang lebih mengerikan lagi, wedding kiss.

Sampai beberapa detik kami hanya terdiam, berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatan pendeta di depan kami. Ya, tentu saja Dongwoon akan diam saja menungguku memulainya, kan mempelai pria yang dipersilakan mencium mempleai wanita, bukan sebaliknya.

"Yong Junhyung-ssi, silakan mencium Son Dongwoon-ssi," ucap pendeta di depan kami diperjelas.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya sebelum memposisikan diriku berhadapan dengan Dongwoon, dan memberikan ciuman kilat ke Dongwoon. Entah mengapa melakukannya saat ini rasanya sangat canggung, padahal kami pernah melakukan yang lebih sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari sial ini akan berakhir, sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam, aku bisa kembali ke kamarku dan beristirahat sekarang. Kurebahkan diriku, aku lelah sekali, bukan hanya lelah fisik tapi lebih lagi lelah psikis. Ranjang ini, diranjang ini aku dan Dongwoon melakukan hal terkutuk itu sehingga membuatku terjebak dalam pernikahan tanpa cinta ini.

Seseorang membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk sebelumnya, membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Dongwoon dan umma rupanya.

"Junhyung-ah, karena kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri maka mulai malam ini Dongwoon akan tidur disini bersamamu," ucap umma sambil memberi isyarat agar Dongwoon masuk.

Dengan terus menunduk Dongwoon masuk dan berdiri di dekat ranjang. Ia mengenakan pakaian tidur perempuan berbahan sutra dengan warna ungu muda yang menampilkan dengan jelas perut buncitnya, apa maksudnya memakai pakaian perempuan seperti itu? Mau menggodaku? Kau gagal, itu justru membuatku ingin mati sekarang juga.

"Sudah ya, umma tinggal, selamat malam," pamit umma sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Dongwoon masih saja mematung.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap ke tembok. "Kau tidur di sofa!" perintahku sambil menunjuk sofa yang berada di samping pintu, tak sudi aku tidur seranjang dengannya lagi.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

~Author pov~

Dongwoon merebahkan dirinya di sofa sambil memandang punggung Junhyung, sang suami yang telah tertidur membelakangi dirinya. Tak disangkanya Junhyung akan berubah menjadi seperti ini, sangat berbeda dengan saat mereka berpura-pura pacaran untuk menghindar dari yeoja-yeoja yang mengganggu Junhyung. Ia sadar kalau Junhyung marah karena ia menyebabkan pernikahannya dengan Sungsook gagal, tapi itu kan bukan sepenuhnya salah Dongwoon, sebenarnya disini Dongwoon lah korbannya, karena Junhyung menghamili dirinya, ia juga kehilangan Yosoon. Pernikahan seperti ini tidak pernah ada di bayangannya, yang menjadi impiannya selama ini adalah naik ke pelaminan bersama yeoja yang dicintainya, Yang Yosoon yang telah menjadi yeojachingunya selama setahun belakangan ini.

.

.

.

~Junhyung pov~

Sudah seminggu ini aku dan Dongwoon menikah, walaupun kami tidur sekamar, tapi aku tidak pernah mengizinkannya tidur di ranjangku, ia selalu tidur di sofa. Kami juga jarang berbicara, atau nyaris tidak saling berbicara. Rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan saat kami berpura-pura pacaran dulu, apa karena aku masih marah ia membuat pernikahanku dengan Sungsook berantakan? Ya mungkin saja.

Sekarang aku harus menemani Dongwoon ke dokter kandungan, sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi umma memaksaku, ya sudahlah, lagipula hanya menemani kan, siapa tau disana nanti aku bertemu dengan yeoja cantik.

"Kenapa Dongwoon lama sekali?" gumamku kesal, aku sudah sepuluh menit mununggu di dalam mobil, namun Dongwoon tidak juga muncul, sedang apa sih sebenarnya dia, lama sekali.

_TIIN! TIIN! TIIN!_

Aku membunyikan klakson mobil tiga kali, bermaksud agar Dongwoon sadar kalau sedari tadi aku sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil.

Dongwoon akhirnya muncul dengan mengenakan jaket tebal yang menutupi perut buncitnya, walaupun sudah menikah ia masih saja ingin menyembunyikan perutnya. Ia membuka pintu penumpang di sampingku lalu segera masuk. "Mian membuatmu menunggu lama, hyung."

Aku tidak menjawabnya, segera kujalankan mobil menuju ke rumah sakit tanpa mempedulikannya.

"Kau masuk saja sendiri, aku tunggu disini," ucapku setelah nama Dongwoon dipanggil untuk masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan.

Dongwoon mengangguk lalu memasuki ruang pemeriksaan sendiri, meninggalkanku di ruang tunggu.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan, aku melihat sosok yeoja yang kukenal sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang namja yang sepertinya kukenal juga. Itu Sungsook dan Donghyun, teman lamaku.

Aku berdiri dan menghampiri mereka. "Sungsook-ah, Donghyun-ah," panggilku saat sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

Sungsook menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan pasangan gay-mu itu," ejeknya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

Donghyun juga melemparkan senyum merendahkanku.

Seperti itukah Sungsook, semudah itukah ia melupakanku dan beralih ke namja lain? Ya, mungkin ia juga marah karena mengetahui aku menghamili dan menikahi seorang namja, tapi aku bukan gay, ya memang aku menghamilinya, tapi itu hanya karena iseng, aku hanya berpura-pura gay saat ini, selebihnya aku masih normal, aku masih menyukai yeoja, aku masih menyukaimu, Sungsook-ah.

.

.

.

Kehamilan Dongwoon telah memasuki usia sembilan bulan, itu tandanya istriku akan segera melahirkan anakku, walaupun aku selalu berpura-pura tidak peduli padanya dan uri aegya, tapi sebenarnya aku sangat bahagia dan tidak sabar menanti kelahirannya, aku akan segera menjadi seorang appa, walaupun aegyaku lahir dari rahim seorang namja, bukan dari seorang yeoja seperti yang selama ini aku bayangkan, tapi sepertinya sama saja, tidak akan berbeda banyak.

Rasanya tidak tega melihat istriku yang tengah hamil tua tidur di sofa, aku menghamipirinya, menepuk-nepuk lengannya. "Dongwoonnie, ireona," bisikku.

Dongwoon membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali.

"Tidurlah di ranjangku." Aku menuntunnya untuk pindah ke ranjangku. Setelah itu aku pun tidur di sampingnya, tidak ada salahnya kan aku memperlakukannya dengan wajar, lagipula ia kan sedang hamil tua.

"Gomawo, hyung," ucap Dongwoon sebelum melanjutkan tidurnya.

Aku mengangguk kemudian membalikkan tubuhku memandang ke jendela. Kurasakan Dongwoon terus bergerak-gerak, ranjang ini juga bergerak membuat tidurku jadi tidak nyaman.

"Hyung," panggil Dongwoon.

"Waeyo?"

"Perutku sakit, hyung, sepertinya uri aegya akan segera lahir," ucapnya sambil menarik lenganku.

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku, Dongwoon sudah terlihat benar-benar kesakitan. "Kajja! Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, kau bisa jalan? Atau perlu aku gendong?" aku mulai panik.

Dongwoon mencoba berdiri dan berjalan, namun rupanya ia kesulitan, aku segera mengangkat tubuhnya keluar kamar, ia sangat berat, ya karena ia seorang namja, tentu saja tubuhnya berat, apalagi sekarang ia sedang mengandung.

"Dongwoonnie, kau akan melahirkan?" tanya umma panik saat melihatku membawa Dongwoon menuju ke garasi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ne...," jawabku sambil memasukkan Dongwoon ke dalam mobil, lalu aku segera duduk di belakang kemudi dan menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke rumah sakit, aku tidak tega melihat Dongwoon begitu kesakitan.

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Karena Dongwoon adalah seorang namja, tentu saja ia tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal seperti yeoja pada umumnya, ia harus melahirkan melalui operasi caesar. Operasi telah berjalan selama dua jam.

Suara tangisan bayi menyentakkan keempat orang yang telah menunggu dengan gelisah di depan ruang operasi. Junhyung tersenyum bahagia, ia telah resmi menjadi seorang appa sekarang, begitupun dengan umma Junhyung, appa Junhyung, dan appa Dongwoon.

Tak lama kemudian lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi padam, menandakan operasi telah selesai. Pintu dibuka, seorang dokter keluar dari dalamnya dan menemui mereka.

"Selamat, Tuan Yong, bayi kalian sehat, begitupun dengan ibunya," ucap dokter itu.

Wajah bahagia terlihat jelas di wajah Junhyung. "Bayi kami laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan," jawab dokter itu sambil tersenyum kemudian membungkukkan badannya meminta izin untuk pergi.

Beberapa orang perawat membawa Dongwoon dengan ranjang beroda menuju ke ruang VK, setelah selesai menjalani operasi pasien tidak boleh langsung menuju ke kamar rawat inap melainkan harus berada di ruang VK sampai obat biusnya hilang dan seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar tidak mati rasa lagi. Sementara bayi mereka sedang dimandikan.

Junhyung duduk di samping ranjang Dongwoon. "Gomawo, Woonnie," ucapnya, kemudian mencium kening istirnya yang masih setengah sadar itu. "Mianhae, Woonnie."

"Wae?"

"Karena telah memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik selama ini. Mianhae," bisik Junhyung sambil menggenggam tangan kanan istrinya yang masih dipasangi jarum infus.

Dongwoon mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah suaminya.

"Saranghae," ucap Junhyung sambil tersenyum ke arah istirnya.

Belum sempat Dongwoon menjawab umma dan appa Junhyung datang dengan wajah sangat bahagia.

"Anak kalian sangat cantik," ucap umma Junhyung.

"Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan nama untuk bayi kalian?" tanya appa Junhyung.

Junhyung dan Dongwoon berpandangan sebentar, mereka memang belum memikirkan nama untuk aegya mereka, ya bagaimana mau berdiskusi tentang nama, berbicara pun sangat jarang.

Sebuah nama muncul di kepala Junhyung. "Bagaimana kalau namanya Taemin? Yong Taemin?"

Dongwoon mengangguk setuju, "bagus."

"Namanya Yong Taemin," jawab Junhyung mantap.

Seorang suster datang dengan menggendong seorang bayi dalam dekapannya, ia mendekati ranjang Dongwoon dan meletakkan bayi itu di samping ummanya. Bayi itu sangat cantik, lebih cantik dari ummanya, ya iyalah, ummanya kan namja yang tampan.

"Gomawo," ucap Dongwoon sebelum suster itu pergi meninggalkan keluarga bahagia itu.

Junhyung membelai pelan kepala Taemin. "Cantiknya…"

"Dongwoonnie, gomawo, saranghanda…"

Dongwoon tersenyum bahagia, ia sangat senang Junhyung menyayangi aegyanya, selama ini ia kira Junhyung tidak akan peduli kepada aegyanya, seperti Junhyung yang tidak pernah peduli terhadap kehamilannya selama ini. Dan ternyata semua pikirannya itu salah, Junhyung sangat menyayangi Taemin, dan juga dirinya.

**END**


End file.
